Struggle
by Raii-sama
Summary: As Gray battled on field, he realised just how much more he had to fight against and to fight for. Day 4 (Battle) of GrayZa week. Contains spoilers. R&R please.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima's only!

A/N: I'm so happy Mashima announced the sequel of the anime. Hurray! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories. Thank you. Whenever possible I'll reply to them where needed. :)

* * *

**-Struggle-**

* * *

Gray was slowly losing control. They all had been fighting the dragons for a while now and none of them had defeated any. The dragon slayers were assigned the big dragons, and the rest had to tackle the smaller ones. However, the baby dragons were stronger than what all of them anticipated. Everybody was having a hard time.

"Ice Make: Freeze Lance!"

Several pikes flew in the direction of the creatures, thwarting their assaults on the persons present. Gray looked around. Lyon, Meredy and Juvia were struggling far too much in this battle. All of them were exhausted but determined to take down the enemies.

"Ice Make: Ice Cannon!"

The large bazooka in hand, Gray shot the dragons as quickly as he could, recoiling each time due to the heavy impact.

But it was almost futile. They were all barely defending themselves and at that rate, it was very bad. Gray had been using far too much magical power and his stamina was depleting second by second.

"Ice Make: Cold Excal-Ugh!" He could not even summon that big sword. He was more hurt than he thought he were.

"Gray-sama, are you okay?"

The dark-haired ice mage looked at his friend giving her a weak smile. "Don't worry about me, Juvia. Just concentrate."

The water mage ran to his side, "But Juvia is-"

"Please!" Gray nearly growled. "Ice Make," taking a large breath, "Shield!"

A large shield sheltered everyone for a while and another jet of pikes were fired at the dragons.

Gray rested his palm against the flower-like wall he made. This was not his only battle.

_'Is this how we are all going to end?'_

He could not allow it. There were so many things he wanted to do. So many things he wanted to live for. So many things he wanted to. Yes, he was being selfish. But was not a man allowed to be selfish when he knew he was living his last few hours?

He looked around frantically, looking for her. His eyes searched for her silhouette. His heart sought for a dash of red hair amongst everyone present there. But she was nowhere to be found.

_'Are you okay, Erza?'_

One moment she was with them and when he tried to locate her earlier as well, she was gone.

_'Just be safe.'_

Gray thought his head was going to explode. He was fighting a physical battle alright but deep inside, something more dangerous was eating him up. There was an avalanche in his mind. He had to do something about that. He had to end all these battles that were currently killing him.

A large beam drew him out of his reverie.

"Look out!"

He successfully pushed Juvia out of the way of death as he fell right onto her, accidentally grabbing her in the process.

"Gray-sama touched me." Juvia blushed furiously as Gray got even more confused. He remembered Erza's words.

"_Why don't you make give her a clear-cut response already?"_

_'That's right. I need to clear things out with Juvia so she doesn't keep her hopes up.'_

"Juvia, I need to tell you something."

"Wh-what is it?" It took only one sentence from Gray to send the water mage hyper.

"No, it's nothing important but-"

"It could be important to Juvia!"

"I-" Gray started only to be interrupted by Lyon. "JUVIA!"

Once again, Gray pushed Juvia out of the way. But maybe it was a miscalculated move because he was not supposed to feel something tore through his chest.

Every second felt longer than usual. Every pain felt ten times more excruciating.

_'Why?'_

His body started falling. Blood rushed up his head, gushed out of his wound and mounted up to his mouth.

_'No, this is not what I wanted. At least before I tell Erza that I-'_

One after the other, the dragons launched their attacks and all of them hit Gray, one being even more severe than the other. The pain was unbearable. Gray knew it was a battle he was losing. He felt his life flowing out of him.

_'I have to tell her that I love her damn it!'_

Everyone was shocked but there was nothing they could do. Gray weakly fell and only one person was on his mind. Yes, he was selfish. He was thinking about what, rather who would make him happy, even during the last few seconds of his life.

_'Erza.'_

Simply thinking about her, brought a smile to his face, even if he was hurting so much. He let himself go as the fatal blow hit him right right in the forehead, traversing his head. His body was sent flying. Yes, it was not only a physical battle that he lost at that instant. He lost both to the dragons and to love.

His body landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"GRAY!"

Everybody ran by his side. But it was already finished for him. Gray Fullbuster did not make it out victorious from this battle against death.

* * *

A/N: Eheh, how was it? I'm usually not the one to ask for reviews like it's meant to be but seriously I'd love to know how you people find my stories. That was it for Day 4 (Battle) of GrayZa. I was thinking of a Gray-Erza fight but then I shrugged the idea off. Do you think I should've stick to that? Anyway, drop me a review to share your thoughts with me.

Till next time.

**Raii-sama**


End file.
